Character Creation
Character Creation This guide to creating an L5D character assumes that the person wishing to do so has some conception of what a roleplaying game is, as well as a character concept. Remember that a character is more than stats and advantages. Numbers don't make the character, you make the character. Step One: Choose a House The currently possible houses to choose from can be found below. Each Kingdom has a plethora of houses to choose from. Each house confers upon the character a different worldview and choice of skills to choose from. You can read more about each house under the Seven Kingdoms menu. Choose carefully as your choice will have an immediate impact on the way the world reacts to your character * See the list below. Step Two: Choose Order To further flesh out your character you get to choose an Order. Knights can come from all kinds of backgrounds, families, and houses, but once they become proper knights they join an Order. You can find more information about orders in the Holy Knight Orders page. It is common that you choose an order from the same kingdom which you are from. But life moves in mysterious ways and sometimes even highborn Bercian aristocrats find themselves on the frontline in Hazeward as an Irodasi Knight Warden. * Kingdom of Bercia (+1 Agility) ** Brotherhood of the Eternal Blade (Dueling 2) ** Order of the White Falcon (Swords 2) * Kingdom of Darvoz (+1 Reflexes) ** Order of the Knight Sentinels (Riding 2) ** Order of the Wardancers (Polearm 2) * Kingdom of Gloorim (+1 Intelligence) ** Knights of the Hidden Dawn (Stealth 2) ** Onyx Order (Religion 2) * Kingdom of Iros (+1 Willpower) ** Order of the Knight Wardens (Defense 2) ** Order of the Crimson Inquisitors (Investigation 2) ** Order of Forlorn (Athletics 2) * Kingdom of Kothin (+1 Perception) ** Order of the Royal Vanguard (Defense 2) ** Order of the Venerable (Lore 2) ** Knights of the Silver Moon (Warfare 2) ** Phoenix Legionaire (Fire Magic 2) * Kingdom of Leyden (+1 Stamina) ** Order of Dirt (Shield 2) ** Order of the Steel Wind Knights (Athletics 2) * Kingdom of Mesanct (+1 Awareness) ** Holy Knights of the Crown (Defense 2) ** The Iudicae (Religion 2) Step Three: Customize Now you get to completely customize your character. A newly begun character starts with 25 Character Points to customize their character. These points can be spent on Advantages, Skills, raising Traits, Techniques, Spells and your points to spend can be increased by taking Disadvantages. A breakdown on point costs of different customizations at character generation follows: Raising a Trait At character generation, a character may not increase a Trait by more than three. * Price: 3 point x new Trait rank Raising a Skill At character generation, a character may not increase a Skill by more than three. * Price: 1 point per rank Raising Fate At character generation, a character may not increase Fate by more than three. * Price: 6 point x new Fate rank Advantages and Disadvantages You may buy Advantages if you wish, and recoup your investment with a Disadvantage or two. * The price is found at each Advantage/Disadvantage entry. Techniques and Spells Techniques and Spells are usually acquired from your Order. However, at character creation, you may buy a Technique or Spell from among the Common Techniques or Mastery 2 Spells list. * The price of Techniques and Spells is the same as their Link value. Step Four: Calculate Hit Points Look at your Earth Link. Multiply it by 2, and add 5 points. That is your number of hit points per Wound Level. You have the following Wound Levels: Healthy, Bloodied, Injured, Crippled, Down, Out. This means your total Hit Points are Earth Link multiplied by 12 +30. Don't take more damage than that. That's when you die. Step Five: Calculate Poise and Buy Equipment Last you need to add your Stamina Trait and Strength Trait, then add 5 points, and you have your Poise. Each piece of equipment you buy costs Poise. If you have negative Poise, you risk an early death. In the description of your Order, under the Holy Knight Order menu, you can find out how much gold you start with. On the pages under the Equipment dropdown menu, you can find prices for equipment, armor, and weapons. Congratulations! You have an L5D character!